sulolas_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
My Sisyphean Task Completed
My Sisyphean Task Completed '''is the finale of Survivor: Chad - Brains vs. Brawn vs. Beauty. '''Reward Challenge: ''House of Cards'' Castaways must assemble a stack of wooden card-like blocks. The castaway with the highest stack at the end of twenty minutes will win Reward. Reward: Advantage in the Final Immunity Challenge - Ivonne got 10 minutes to study the maze before the challenge began. Immunity Challenge: ''Maze Daze'' Castaways will start at different points outside of the maze (north, south, east, and west points). They must enter blindfolded and find their way to four stations to retrieve puzzle pieces using the guideposts scattered throughout the maze. Once all four bags of puzzle pieces have been collected, the castaway may remove their blindfold and use the pieces to construct a puzzle of the Chadian landscape with the words "Final Immunity" on it. The first castaway to finish the puzzle will win Immunity. Tribal Council #14: ''Mirage'' Final Words Final Tribal Council Main Points * Helix: '''He argues he should win the game because of his fierce loyalty, ability to stay in the majority, and challenge prowess. Some negatives highlighted by the jury: offensive comments, oftentimes rude/mean, followed Ivonne for most of the game and didn't make any individual moves, etc. * '''Kaguya: '''She argues she should win the game because she was an extreme underdog early on due to her weaknesses and for being a pivotal vote at many Tribal Councils, as well as winning the firemaking tiebreaker. Some negatives highlighted by the jury: Lack of good challenge performance, indecisive, oftentimes nagging, followed the lead of others for a large part of the game. * '''Jakob: '''He argues he should win the game due to being in the minority for most of the game, from being put on New New Qawiun until the end. Despite being in the minority, he survived by building relationships, playing idols, and winning Immunities. Some negatives highlighted by the jury: Overly reliant on idols/Immunities to stay in the game, sometimes didn't try to connect to majority, sometimes came off as gloating when he won things. '''Explanation of Votes: * Storm, 10th Place (Voted Jakob): '''He was close with Jakob throughout much of the game and was impressed by his gameplay. * '''Rodney, 9th Place (Voted Jakob): '''He was close with Jakob throughout much of the game and was impressed by his gameplay, and he despised the other finalists. * '''Saanvi, 8th Place (Voted Jakob): '''She was closer with Kaguya but thought Jakob played the better overall game and gave her vote to him. * '''Viviana, 7th Place (Voted Kaguya): '''She had a close bond with Kaguya and was bitter against Helix and Jakob. * '''Polina, 6th Place (Voted Kaguya): '''She had a close bond with Kaguya and thought she played a better overall game. * '''Nick, 5th Place (Voted Jakob): '''Jakob was his ride or die in the game, and the two were extremely close, and Nick also highly appreciated Jakob's gameplay. * '''Ivonne, 4th Place (Voted Helix): '''Ivonne believed Jakob played the best game, but voted for Helix due to their friendship and in an effort to make sure Kaguya got 3rd place, which failed. '''Season Awards at the Reunion Show Trivia * The episode title was said by Kaguya Sato, referring to how she'd overcome massive odds and had beaten Ivonne Chimwell in the firemaking challenge. * Kaguya had the most confessionals this episode, with 15. * Ivonne had the least confessionals this episode, with 12. Category:Survivor: Chad - Brains vs. Brawn vs. Beauty Category:Episodes Category:Finales